


Say What?

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #982, "If you eat a live frog in the morning, nothing worse will happen to either of you for the rest of the day.", Miyako & Daisuke]  She didn't really say that, did she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Title:** Say What?  
 **Character:** Daisuke, Miyako  
 **Word Count:** 249|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #982, "If you eat a live frog in the morning, nothing worse will happen to either of you for the rest of the day."  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #982, "If you eat a live frog in the morning, nothing worse will happen to either of you for the rest of the day.", Miyako  & Daisuke] She didn't really say that, did she?

* * *

“You said what?” Daisuke took a long look at Miyako, not entirely certain he’d heard her properly. He didn’t _think_ he was old enough to have hearing problems, but seriously? A live frog? 

Miyako tilted her head as she looked back at him. “It’s a saying I heard. Eat a live frog in the morning and nothing worse will happen to either of you all day.” 

“Well, yeah, the frog’s in the clear, because it’s dead!” Daisuke pointed out. “And I’d have a dead frog in my stomach!” The thought alone made his stomach churn up into a froth. Ew. Dead frog. Ew. Frogs. 

“That’s not what it means! You’re not actually supposed to eat a frog!” Miyako came within a breath of burying her head in one hand. She knew Daisuke wasn’t stupid, but he had a habit of missing the point. Usually by a very large margin. 

“Then why say it like that? Why not just get to the point?” Daisuke wanted to know. 

“Because it’s a _saying_! It wouldn’t be the same if it just said something like ‘try to think of the worst thing that can happen to you and it probably won’t.’” 

Daisuke rolled his eyes at that. “What does it matter if it happens or not? If it does, just deal with it.” 

Miyako knew right away if there were a Digimental of Pigheadedness, Daisuke would not only be able to lift it, he’d probably do a little dance at the same time. 

**The End**


End file.
